


Good News

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Got Me Hot N' Bothered [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: "Mary, you can't just- Oh bloody hell!" The door opened, revealing Mary and John, John for his part immediately averting his eyes, blush covering his entire face.





	Good News

**Author's Note:**

> If you were able to write a nsfw fic for sherlock x reader, where that are have steaming hot sex on sherlocks chair. Sherlock with his pants down and reader riding. And john and mary walk in and Sherlock and the reader keeps going. And mary and the reader talk during it too

You gasped, Sherlock's cock hitting all the right spots inside of you. Your fingers dug into the back of the chair, nails leaving crescent moon indent in the leather. Sherlock held your hips tightly, you were sure there would be bruises there after your little session, but you didn't care when it felt so good to have him pounding into you.

"Mary, you can't just- Oh bloody hell!" The door opened, revealing Mary and John, John for his part immediately averting his eyes, blush covering his entire face. Mary just smiled, openly eyeing you and Sherlock. Honestly, you didn't expect anything else from her, seen as the two of you had been quite... intimate, before you met your respective partners.

Your hips faltered for a second, unsure if you should continue or not, but Sherlock took that decision from you and pulled you harshly into his lap, picking up the pace when you gasped at the suddenly overwhelming pleasure. 

"Oh, for the love of- could you at least stop while we're here?" When neither of you would listen, he tugged on Mary's hand. "Let's go, these two are obviously occupied." But, Mary wouldn't listen. Instead, she sat down on another chair, smiling at John's shocked expression.

"So, (YN), how's your relationship with Sherlock going?", she asked, smirking widely. You chuckled, the noise turning into a moan halfway through.

"Good- so good! As you can see!" Sherlock kept his punishing pace, and you felt your orgasm keeping up on you.

"He any good?", Mary continued, eyes flickering down to where you and Sherlock were joined. In the back, John kept mumbling about how he wanted to leave, how awkward this was, littered with several curses. You laughed breathlessly, body twitching as Sherlock kept hitting an incredibly sensitive spot inside of you.

"You wouldn't believe me!" You glanced over to John. "John, you okay?" The grin on your flushed face wouldn't fade. His entire face was red, down his throat and to the tips of his ears.

"I'm bloody fine, I just wished I hadn't seen you two have sex! This is not what I want to see when I close my eyes!", he yelled, still looking everywhere but at you. A glance down his body told you his body was incredibly interested, but you wouldn't and couldn't make him watch when he didn't want to.

Sherlock's fingers moved to your clit, massaging in circling exactly how you like it, making you twitch and moan loudly as your orgasm threatened to overcome you.

"We actually came here because we wanted to tell you some exciting news, but that can wait. Finish up first, we're not going anywhere." You were slightly confused. They had good news? The first thing that came to your mind was that they were getting married, or that Mary was pregnant, but neither of those things could be happening, could they? 

You were ripped out of your thoughts when Sherlock bit into your shoulder, forcing your attention solely on him. His fingers on your clit moved faster, and suddenly your orgasm washed over you, your entire body spasming uncontrollably.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" 

After a few more thrusts, Sherlock's pace stuttered, and his warmth flooded you. You moaned weakly in response, body slumping forward slightly. 

After calming down and cleaning up, you sat down in front of Mary again, John still not looking at you. You just shook your head, glancing over to Mary who just held her hand up. Immediately, you noticed the sparkling ring on her finger and you squealed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
